The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cotoneaster plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Cotoneaster ‘Bronfire’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bronfire’. ‘Bronfire’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar originated as a chance seedling growing in a container during production at a nursery in Grand Forks, B. C, Canada in summer of 2010. The container originated from seed planted from an unnamed and unpatented plant of Cotoneaster lucidus. The male parent is unknown, however it is thought to be a plant of Cotoneaster apiculatas based on the characteristic of the new cultivar.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings in Grand Forks, British Columbia, Canada in 2011 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.